veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke and the Great Pie War
Duke and The Great Pie War is the 25th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released on March 8, 2005 in both DVD and VHS format. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Family", it includes two stories aimed at teaching the value of family and the importance of putting others' needs ahead of your own. It is a prequel to King George and the Ducky. Both features are based directly on accounts taking from the Bible. The first is retelling of story of the baby Moses and his sister Miriam from the Book of Exodus. The second story is derived from the Book of Ruth. In this account, Ruth and her mother-in-law Naomi seek the protection of a distant relative named Boaz. Ruth and Boaz fall in love, but Boaz must first challenge a closer relative for the rights to the family estate. The story is recast to a medieval setting in this video, also making slight references to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Story Opening on the countertop, Bob and Larry introduce the show with the letter, from Cody Gordan of Evergreen, Colorado an older child having difficulty coming to terms with the introduction of another sibling in her family. Larry answers by telling her about the stories he was told by his mother when he had a younger brother. Bob is surprised when Larry yells "ROLL FILM!" as the camera fades to the first story. In "Babysitter in De-Nile", Laura Carrot portrays Miriam, a big (and little) sister in Egypt who wonders why people in the village refuse to acknowledge that her new baby brother Moses is a boy. She is forced to look after the baby because her parents and elder brother Aaron are working in the brickyards. She finds babysitting tougher than she thought and complains about her plight. But when Aaron is almost run down by a chariot, she learns the value of family. Once she learns that the Egyptians are taking away all the Hebrew baby boys, Miriam decides to hide Baby Moses in the Nile River. However, Moses drifts over to the princess who wants to keep him, but doesn't know how to take care of him. In the Silly Song, Larry tries to sing the blues with Blind Lemon Lincoln playing guitar and harmonica. However, Larry is just too happy to sing the blues. This irritates Blind Lemon who leaves at the end. Larry is joined shortly thereafter by his pet poodle and Oscar the Polish Caterer. In "Duke and the Great Pie War", Larry plays Duke Duke from the Kingdom of Scone. He is terrible at jousting and enrolls in “Ye Old Knight School” for training. While walking with his friend Lucas one day, he comes across the sweet Princess Petunia. Petunia is a Rhubarbarian who has been exiled from her own land and has taken refuge with her poor mother-in-law, Nona. Duke is smitten with the exiled princess and, when he learns that the arrogant Otis the Elevated is responsible for their poverty, he challenges him in an upcoming contest. Otis possesses the other half of their family crest; the winner of the contest would receive both halves of the crest and with it the key to the vault of the family castle. And, to quote Otis's assistant, Novac, "...if they act now, they'll receive this lovely set of Ginsu steak knives!" The contest involves multiple challenges, among them an obstacle course and a riddle from the Abbott of Costello. Finally Duke and Otis are required to joust each other. Otis has superior skill, but when Duke hears Otis' boasting of selfishness and ruthlessness, he finds the motivation he needs to succeed. Duke's wits and dedication to family (Nona is his second cousin, twice removed) ultimately win him the competition and the crest (and most likely the knives). In the end, he and Petunia live happily ever after. Returning to the counter-top, Larry introduces his brothers to Bob, who then sing a three-part harmonized version of the "What Have We Learned" song and promptly leave (Larry previously explained they did not talk much). Then Qwerty gives a Bible verse, the same verse as from "King George & the Ducky" and the show ends. Characters * Bob the Tomato As Lucas * Larry the Cucumber As Duke * Petunia Rhubarb Debut * Madame Blueberry As Nona * Moses Baby Debut * Miriam Laura Carrot * Miriam's Mother * Miriam's Father * Aaron * Miss Achmetha As The Pharaoh's Daughter * Jimmy Gourd As Lifeguard * Mr. Lunt As Otis * Mr. Nezzer As Novak * Pa Grape As Irwin * Scallion #1 As Abbot of Costello * The Three Dog Knights * Four The French Peas As Himself * Jean Claude Pea As Egyptian Guard * Two Guards As Themselves * Phillipe Pea As Egyptian Guard * Unnamed Villager Old Man * Bob the Cucumber * Mark the Cucumber * Steve the Cucumber * Oscar * Blind Lemon Lincoln * Poodle the Puppies As Himself Theme Song Characters * Junior With The Yellow Hat * Dad Asparagus with Yellow and Purple Tie * Mom Asparagus With Pearls & Earrings * Larry With Tuba Category:VeggieTales episodes